When Fate Dares
by anielka hyuuga
Summary: My take on what happens after the Great Ninja War. Neji goes to a highschool while Konoha gets high on love fever! Our heroes are at that age already afterall ( ,)
1. Chapter 1

When Fate Dares

Time set after the Great Ninja War. I'm basically a novice writer but not satisfied with Kishi's pairings at the end... well.. he writes shounen for a reason. I absolutely hate it that he killed off my Neji. He's like.. my first love.. ever since i was in 2nd grade until now that I'm about to finish grad school.. its True Love.. I tell you..I love Neji so much even my "husband" gets jealous.. anyway.. here's my take on things after the war.. Neji is alive, add my OC and things go semi-AU if not totally.

-/-

Chapter 1: After the war

One month after the war, Konoha, like every other hidden village is still dealing with the great damage... destruction.. not to mention the many many casualties both ninja and civilians. Many died, more so are injured, there are also some who returned and brought along new faces. All good and bad things at the same time with a lot of things to do in too little time that paying heed to even a bottle of sake will make everything behind schedule and the Godaime Hokage refuse to let the Leaf be at an disadvantage even when all other villages at this time are still at their most vulnerable.

"Tsunade-sama, here are today's reports. Matters within the village are going smoothly, however..." Shizune trailed off.

"Tell Yamato he is still not allowed to have a day off, not until the village walls are finished. Hokage's orders." came the response

'Talk about being a slave driver' Shizune sweatdropped. "It's not Yamato, Tsunade-sama. It is the other kages. We have received a letter inviting you, the current Hokage to attend a meeting concerning the bijuus"

"Its only been a month since the war and those geezers are already at it, huh.." Tsunade started. "Send them a message that we still have internal matters to attend to, and I can't afford to leave my village at this time."

"Hai and about Orochimaru..."

"Summon Hyuuga Neji."

"As you wish."

-/-

"Sakura-chaaaan!" came the loud voice of the village hero as he run towards his pink haired team mate. "Want to visit Teme? I just got permission from Tsunade obaa-chan."

"Isn't Sasuke in quarantine?" inquired Sakura. "He is still a rogue nin, Naruto, an international criminal at that. I don't think you..." Sakura trailed as she saw the foolish grin on Naruto's face. "Don't freaking grin at me baka!"

"I was granted permission to visit Teme's cell for saving the world! Dattebayo!" Naruto said proudly.

"You probably just annoyed Tsunade-sama with all your whining.

And Naruto's grin faltered. 'I knew it'

-/-

"Oi Sasuke! We did not come here with you to be on jail" Suigetsu whined. "I'm tired of being imprisoned for kami's sake!"

"Hn."

"..."

"Shut up baka!"

-/-

Hanabi, Hinata and Neji were training just outside the Hyuuga Training Hall when an ANBU appeared on a nearby tree. "Hyuuga Neji you are summoned."

"Nii-san, if its a mission outside the village, please decline. You just got better" Hinata said with worry.

"I'll be fine." Neji replied before quickly heading to the Hokage Tower.

"Don't worry Hinata-nee." the younger Hyuuga tries to comfort her sister.

"Thanks, Hanabi-chan."

-/-

Team 10 stood in front of the memorial grave stone. Akamichi Choza, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi.. familiar names are added on the grave of the mighty ninjas. They will be known as heroes, dying in war while fighting for the ninja world. But it still hurts for their children, the fact that they died. Losing a parent with no corpse to bury. Its not uncommon to ninja families but it doesn't make it any better.

After a long held silence came the sounds of footsteps about to leave the grave stone but then they came to a stop.

"Ino. We need to go" Choji called out

"Can I stay here for a while longer?" Ino's voice came out as a whisper.

"Mendokuse.."

-/-

Leaf hospital has been busier this past month, not that it makes today any less. "Oi, Lee! hold up a bit" a brunette with twin bunned hair calls out.

"Can't keep Gai-sensei waiting. Hurry up Tenten! Show sensei your youthful energy!"

"Ugh! Whatever" was the unenthusiastic reply.

"Sssshhhh... and no running in the hallway!" a random nurse reprimanded.

-/-

Hatake Kakashi, the sole candidate for the title of the Sixth, is currently the epitome of boredom. Ever since Jiraiya-sensei died, nothing ever comes out as interesting as Icha Icha series, add in the constant, unavoidable and totally unwanted 'advices' from the Elder Council.. after war was definitely hell for him.

*Sigh*

"Obito probably didn't know what comes to the being Hokage package when he dreamt if it"

"Kakashi! We know Uchiha is formerly your student but you can't let him go unpunished. His status as international criminal hasn't been lifted, even so, the village will not forgive his crimes."

'You are not the entirety of the village' not that he can voice out that thought.

"Sasuke.. has greatly contributed to the previous war. We don't know what could've happened if he did not help Naruto, he's done more than enough to redeem himself." Kakashi argued.

"Are you planning on giving him pardon upon your establishment as the new Hokage?"

"You can't be serious"

"He should be executed"

"Can you say that in front of Uchiha Itachi's grave? Do you think Naruto will let that happen?" 'Do you think I will let you?' the thought came unvoiced.

The Elder Council were silent for a while. Playing on their guilt for letting Danzo use Itachi was a trump card. More so, they can't deny Naruto's importance to the village, the Jinjuuriki of the Tailed Beasts.

-/-

*knock knock*

"Hokage-sama, Hyuuga Neji has arrived" Kotetsu announced.

"Let him in"

"Hai."

"Godaime-sama" Neji bowed.

"Neji. I assume you've been fully recovered." Tsunade stated

"Hai." Neji affirmed

"I have a mission for you. A solo mission.. I don't think there will be a great risk or danger on this one, but just to be safe, this will be an A-rank mission. Are you up for it?"

"..." Neji stared at the Godaime and asked "Can I decline?"

"No." was the curt reply

"What's the point of asking?" Neji raised an eyebrow

"A retrieval mission." Tsunade passed a him a picture of a child with shiny brown hair and large brown eyes. Judging from the clothes Neji assumed the child was a shrine maiden, about seven or eight years old.

Neji looked at the Hokage waiting for further mission details.

"Mayisha Senju. The picture was taken nine years ago. She's about your age now."

"Tsunade-sama.." Neji began but was cut off by the Tsunade herself

"You're right. She might as well be a distant relative of mine. A direct descendant of the Second. Her mother however, comes from the family of the Feudal Lord. Other mission details are in this scroll. Come back here as soon as you finish everything in that scroll. I'll give you two days at most. Dismissed."

Neji rushed back to the Hyuuga compound.. the evening sky illuminating the barely-restored village almost like a grotesque painting.

'A retrival mission, a picture taken nine years ago..'


	2. Chapter 2

When Fate Dares

To the ghosts lurking around my story.. thank you very much! I feel so haunted (~^_^)~ .. So.. I've been watching this Shippuden fillers about NaruHina wedding and whatnot. I have to admit.. they look so cute.. but my heart still won't accept it (T~T) I'm all for KibaHina...After everything Naruto did for freakin' Sakura, I don't think he'll go 360 degrees and be with Hinata for the heck of it.. I can continue this rant but this is not what you came here for so I better stop or there will be no room for the next chapter! Ja ne (~-_-)~

-/-

Chapter 2

Dark and cold.. this is what best describes the room.. prison team taka is being held in. One may wonder how in heaven's name will Konoha bother to speed up the restoration of a hellhole instead of more vital structures.. like

the village walls.

"Darn it Sasuke!" Suigetsu yelled "We help save the villages asses and this is treatment we get?! I should've left you alone!"

"Dobe" the Uchiha's voice called out.

"Teme! Be grateful Naruto-sama is here to keep you company!" Naruto's loud voice boomed inside the dark prison.

"Gomen ne Suigetsu-san, you'll get out of here eventually.." Sakura tried to calm the Mist ninja 'probably'

"Better be soon enough. This kind of accomodation doesnt't suit me at all."

"Kakashi-sensei will do something about it. Believe it!" Naruto declares indignantly

"That's saying we'll be kept here until Kakashi-sensei assumes the position of the Hokage." Sasuke stated as a matter of fact-ly.

"Oi, oi! Just so you know, Uchiha can break us all from this hell anytime, right Sasuke? You're not this weak are you? So why not free us now? Come on Sasuke! Do us all a favor" Suigetsu taunted.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura started "that won't help in your reinstitution to the village" she reminded the Uchiha.

"I don't mind staying here.. It keeps people away.." Juugo interjected.

Karin quietly stares at the group, as her eyes drifted to the last remaining Uchiha, she couldn't help but wonder why she still stayed at his side. 'He even disposed of me, tossed me aside carelessly and pused me away.. scratch that he never even let me get close'

"Ne, ne.. Karin-chan! You're an Uzumaki aren't you?" Naruto's jolly voice distracted her thoughts.

"Apparently.." Karin replied.

Naruto's eyes lit up more.. 'in

excitement..?' Karin had to blink at that.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! my mother is Kushina from the Uzumaki clan! That makes you my family! right? right?" Naruto exclaimed while flailing his arms.

"..." to say Karin was speechless is an understatement. For a second, she felt like her brain stopped functioning, it didn't even register how Suigetsu is laughing his ass off"

*laughs* "Man! Orange freak knows how to crack a joke! *laughs*

*BAM*

"You're freaking her out baka!" Sakura reprimanded.

"You didn't have to hit me Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

-/-

Meanwhile... Kakashi and the Council are having some arguements. According to the Council, the White Fang 'obviously favors his former student'.

*sigh* 'old people and their stubbo-wisdom.'

Kakashi indignantly says the first thing he'll do as Hokage is grant full pardon on Sasuke and his team and reinstate them as Konoha ninjas.

-/-

Neji settles in his home on the Branch Family's side of the Hyuuga compound. He did not try to go back to the Main Family's training hall since Hinata is most likely to be there. She specifically asked him to decline an out of the village mission, not like he has to obey her but.. 'she worries too much'

Hinata aside, he is sure Hanabi would understand why he has taken up the mission. It's seems to be a long time since he has been on a real one. When you are used to being sent on missions here and there without so much of a break, being out of commission for a month feels like eternity. Besides, the mission itself was intriguing.

Anyhow, he better check on the scrolls the Hokage gave him. Neji opens the scroll reads the mission details..

There's a transportation seal.. he unlocks the seal and was puzzles at what he saw..

-/-

End of Chapter

Duuun dun dun! What did my beloved Neji see? Me? Naaahh.. Spoiler Alert! They are *beeeeeeeeeep*. Bear with me.. I'm trying hard for the story to be somewhat.. exciting(?) Hahaha!

I'm having major exams for my Master's Degree so I might not be able to update much, but I'll try my best. Till the next chapter lurkers!

Ciao~ (^~^)/


	3. Chapter 3

When Fate Dares

Hi lurkers! Hope you're having fun lurking around here.. someone asked for the pairing so.. the only pair I've decided so far are SasuIno and NejixOC. I might put some Anko-Kakashi moments since I think they're cute but for now.. here's what you're here for (~^_^)~

-/-

Chapter 3

Weird Books. All Neji could see was a pile of peculiar books. And no, these books are not the Icha Icha Series type but more of... reference books..?

'Calculus, Humanities, Physics, Western Politics.. ' Neji read some of the book titles. 'So Lady Hokage expects me to be familiar of these concepts in two days..' The Hyuuga was not one to complain but sometimes *cough* -most of the time- *cough* the Hokage asks for the unreasonable. It was quite a given and Neji knew all too well that he's got no other choice but to study and be familiar with these concepts so he decided it will be better to start now.

He sat on his study and picked up the book on top of the pile, 'Physics' it read. As ninjas they were taught about the concept of gravity and what-not, Neji is also confident that by the nature of it he is very well-versed in this subject called 'Physics'. So what the hell are all these Alphanumeric and weird characters? Formulas? Is this a book of Orochimaru's Immortality Jutsu?

*sigh* 'This might be more difficult that I initially thought it be.'

-/-

Neji woke up to the chirping of birds from the tree just outside his room. The early rays of the sun peeking through his window. '6:00' right on time for his morning run. Usually, it'll be the whole Team Guy but really, running with those two bushy brows is more like running a marathon than simple run. So sometimes, Neji actually prefers his mornings alone and quiet without the ruckus of his teammates. Guy is still in the hospital, Lee is on a mission somewhere, hopefully the mission takes long enough while Tenten is doing chores for the Godaime.

After running, Neji does meditation then train with Hinata and occassionally, Hanabi. However, Neji has to study the books Lady Tsunade gave him, so he has to excuse himself from training with the siblings for now.

-/-

"Arigatou Tenten-san"

Shizune and Tenten are going to the Hokage's office, each carrying a stack of documents that needs the Fifth's approval.

"Sakura-chan and Ino-chan usually helps with these tasks but even them have their hands full of hospital duties" Shizune sighed. 'Why can't I be on hospital duty instead?'

"I'm glad to help" Tenten replied cheerfully. Tenten has always admired Lady Tsunade so being able to serve as her aide makes her glad. "As much as I want to, I'm not cut out to be a medical ninja, so this is the least I can do."

"You're plenty strong though" Shizune started, "Even Lady Tsunade acknowledges that" Shizune smiled.

"Arigatou"

The two ladies opened the door to the Hokage's office only to find a ticked of Tsunade.

"OSOI" Tsunade barked

"Gomen ne Tsunade-sama" Shizune and Tenten said in unison.

-/-

"Sakura-san, please look at the patient in room 301 immediately" a nurse dared to interrupt her very short break. Heck, its not even a full minute since she sat down.

"Isn't that supposed to be Ino's-" Sakura was cut off by the same nurse.

"Ino-san got summoned by Ibiki-dono at the T.I department" she said. Sakura could only roll her eyes. 'Just great'

"Is the patient in critical condition?" Sakura asked as nicely as she can.

"No but... please just see for yourself" the nurse was obviously at loss for words.

*sigh*

'Whatever'

"Please mister. You need to take your medicine right now. Let us in." Sakura hears an elder nurse plead.

"Not until Ino-chan brings me medicine!" the patient insists.

"Oh joy! If it isn't a pig's fanboy causing ruckus" Sakura says loud enough for the patient to hear. A tick mark evident on the side of her head.

Before the patient could say anything back, the door to his room was reduced to splinters and right in front of him is a raging pink haired girl.. 'the Hokage's apprentice' his mind screams at him.

"Now, would you mind to take your medicine?" Sakura forces herself to smile.

All the patient could do is nod his head for fear of angering the pink haired medic.

"Kentarou Aizawa, 14 years old, genin" Sakura read his file to him. "Broken arm and poisoning due to a mission" Sakura continued.

"Oh, Ino didn't tell you? the poison you've have causes incapacitation. Please take the antidote on time, if you want to be out of here soon" Sakura was amused by the look on the boy's face.

'I thought Ino-chan only says that so she can come see me' he thought.

-/-

"Ibiki-sensei" Ino called out.

"We're still waiting for someone" came the scarred man's response to the silent question.

It's not Ino's first time in the Torture and Interrogation's Headquarters. In fact, she's been here a couple of times and its not like she's wary of Morino Ibiki, she's not, the guy is practically her mentor too. But, this is the first time Ino came here without her father. As much as the place reeks of stench, it reminds her too much of her late father.

"He's here" Ibiki announced pulling her out of her thoughts.

'Who is? I didn't sense anyone' Ino thought.

"Always be alert, Yamanaka" that was all Ino needed to hear to know that Ibiki is aware of her wandering thoughts.

The steel door creeks open, revealing the silver-haired soon-to-be Sixth Hokage.

"Kakashi-sensei..?"

One visible eye lit up, hinting a smile that the jounin is apparently sporting. "Gomen Ino-chan, I assure you that I had Tsunade-sama's permission this time." Kakashi's light hearted voice seems so out of place in the cold steel room.

"You better" Ino huffed, crossing her hands below her chest. "Don't want to get in trouble.. again" Ino mumbled under her breath.

"Last time was urgent! Anko was about to slaughter me-" Kakashi was cut off by the look Ibiki gave him. "Anyway, Ino-chan, I called you here for a very important duty" Kakashi's tone suddenly became serious.

Ino raised one delicate eyebrow.

"They want a Yamanaka to do this no matter what" Ibiki told her.

"You will be responsible for the interrogation of Uchiha Sasuke and his team" Kakashi told her.

Ino was speechless, motionless, she only stared at Kakashi. "Why me?" her voice came out slow.

"The elders want a Yamanaka to do it" Ibiki repeated, "and you are the only one I deem capable" he said as he looks at her, pride in his eyes.

"Well, I say interrogation but.. don't be so hard on him ne, Ino-chan?" Kakashi started, "you only need to look into his mind, gather information, report what you see in there.. the basics" Kakashi shrugged.

"Looking into an Uchiha's mind is far from basic, Kakashi" Ibiki retorted.

"Ibiki-san.. Ino-chan, Sasuke will cooperate willingly, I assure you he won't be using any tricks against you." Kakashi tries to reassure them.

"Ino?" Ibiki turned to her.

"I'll do it sensei" the blonde responded.

"Arigatou Ino-chan" Kakashi smiled at her.

"Tomorrow at noon. In the 6th Interrogation room." Ibiki informed her.

"You're dismissed. Take the rest of the day off" Kakashi commanded.

"Hai.

-/-

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto I won't be writing fanfictions, everyone else will die except for Neji because I love him, and Ino.. and maybe Sasuke, just coz Ino loves him.

See you next chapter lurkers~

Ciao! (^~^)/


End file.
